1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1-sec. or tert.-alkyl-2-disubstituted phosphoryl hydrazine compounds which are useful as insecticides or miticides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds in the substituted phosphoryl hydrazine series have been reported in the literature. For example, the articles referred to in Chemical Abstracts 55,9320g; 54,7051f; 52,4920a; 50,2415h and 53,3113; and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,770 and German Pat. No. 1,011,432, there are disclosed related hydrazine compounds and their synthesis. However, none of these prior art compounds have the essential structural features of the novel compounds of this invention, which, significantly, provide useful agricultural insecticidal and miticidal activity.